Being able to convert and concentrate acoustic energy into other energy forms can provide very significant uses.
It is possible to convert acoustic energy into light energy whose characteristics provide multiple new applications in physics, chemistry, biology and many other sciences, technologies and industries. In particular this invention relates to the conversion of the energy of a resonant sound field into flashes of light whose duration is in the range of 100 picoseconds and whose spectrum is broadband. These flashes of light occur with clock-like synchronicity with a repetition rate set by the acoustic frequency represent an energy concentration of 11 orders of magnitude.
The invention is further concerned with the generation of all other energy forms which could result from a concentration of the acoustic energy. Since the limit of the energy focusing mechanism is undetermined such energy forms would include localized hot spots, UV radiation, x-rays, fusion and by-products of such acoustic energy conversion and concentration.
It is known to be possible to convert acoustic energy into light energy. Significant limitations exist in controlling that light energy and in rendering the light energy useful. To date therefore no technological use has been possible for such converted energy, and the conversion has remained a scientific curiosity.
There is a need to have useful new energy forms.
Throughout this application reference will be made to different texts. These texts are listed in the bibliography. The contents of these texts are incorporated by reference herein.